


Antagônico

by HikariMinami



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMinami/pseuds/HikariMinami
Summary: A natureza conflitiva de Therion e Tressa tinha motivos simples: ela era um comerciante, e ele um usurpador.Pelo menos era assim que Ophilia via a cena; Alfyn, entretanto, oferecia uma perspectiva um pouquinho diferente.
Relationships: Tressa Colzione & Therion
Kudos: 2





	Antagônico

— Então… por que você anda enrolado em um tapete? — Tressa questionou, a acidez revestida de falsa inocência.

Therion forjou um sorriso, enquanto retrucava:

— Não posso fazer nada se você é uma _pirralha_ que não tem um mínimo senso de moda.

H’aanit soltou um riso alto devido à discussão que se iniciava, e deixou que o ladrão e a negociante se adiantassem alguns passos, assim como os outros cinco viajantes o fizeram.

— Lá vão eles de novo… — Ophilia suspirou.

A natureza conflitiva de Therion e Tressa tinha motivos simples: ela era um comerciante, e ele um usurpador. Sem falar que o de cabelos brancos não ajudava muito — vez ou outra pegava alguns doces da bolsa de Tressa, e todos sabiam o quanto ela gostava daqueles açúcares cristalizados.

Portanto, qualquer palavra trocada entre eles era uma faísca entre barris de pólvora. Pelo menos era assim que Ophilia via a cena; Alfyn, entretanto, oferecia uma perspectiva _um pouquinho_ diferente.

— Eles não parecem irmãos? — o boticário comentou. — Sempre discutindo, mas se dando bem ao mesmo tempo.

— E onde aquilo é se dar bem? — Primrose questionou com um riso soprado.

— Um pouco de observação basta, minha cara. — Cyrus foi quem lhe respondeu. — Afinal, ainda que Therion realmente se irrite com Tressa, ela é a única com quem ele tanto conversa, não?

Agora que ele dissera… De fato, o ladrão pouco trocava palavras com os outros companheiros de viagem — apenas quando necessário ou quando estavam todos reunidos na taverna — contudo, ao lado de Tressa, falava o suficiente para incomodar aqueles ao redor.

— Mas isso não significa necessariamente algo bom. — Ophilia retrucou. — Eles só sabem se insultar.

— Ah, mas eu ouvi uma história muito interessante na última cidade. — Alfyn abriu um largo sorriso, jogando os braços por trás da cabeça. — Parece que tinha um cidadão desdenhando da Tressa enquanto ela tentava vender alguns itens e, de acordo com uma testemunha, “um homem bonito de cabelos brancos defendeu a moça”.

— Eu aposto que ele só estava tentando roubar o homem e acabou o assustando. — Primrose zombou.

— É, pode ser isso também. — o loiro deu de ombros. — Mas, no fim, é tudo uma questão de perspectiva; o que importa é que eles estão saudáveis.

Ophilia pensou em perguntar _o que aquilo tinha a ver_ , mas reteve o impulso. Em seguida, levou os olhos castanhos aos dois que caminhavam passos à frente. Apesar da expressão irritada de Tressa, o rosto dela parecia iluminado por uma fonte além do sol de manhã. E a clériga tinha a impressão de que Therion escondia um sorriso por baixo do cachecol roxo surrado.

É, eles ainda tinham muito chão para andar; e agora ela estava curiosa para saber o que ocorreria dali em diante.


End file.
